<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trigger Words by that_cinnamon_kid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448751">Trigger Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_cinnamon_kid/pseuds/that_cinnamon_kid'>that_cinnamon_kid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Childhood Trauma, Crying, Dark Past, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Good Omens reader insert, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Other, PTSD, Panic, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Past Underage, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Trauma, Underage Rape/Non-con, gender neutral reader, reader has past tramua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_cinnamon_kid/pseuds/that_cinnamon_kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale comforts you as you tell him a bit about your past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale (Good Omens) &amp; Reader, Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trigger Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- Please read the tags/ warnings<br/>- I honestly just wrote this to cope.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day at Aziraphale's bookshop, and you were helping him put books away. It was nothing to difficult, all you had too do was dust the old books off before giving them a home on the shelf. You were deep in thought, as you shelved them pondering on what to read next when Aziraphale stood up from were he was working. "I think it's about time we take a break my dear, wouldn't you agree? How bout we have some tea." You nod in agreement Aziraphale made perfect tea, it was always the perfect temperature and had the perfect amount of milk and sugar.</p><p>You followed Aziraphale into the backroom and he started preparing the beverage. you decided to help out by grabbing a few cups and bringing them to the kettle as it started to whistle. Aziraphale poured the tea into the cups adding a decent amount of milk, before realizing there was no sugar, he searched in a nearby cabinet for a few minutes before speaking. "Oh dear, I'm afraid I'm out of sugar, I'm terribly sorry my dear." "It's fine," you stated "Unsweet is good too" you then grabbed your cup and proceeded to take a sip of the bitter drink. Aziraphale nodded "I'll be back dear, I'm going to call Crowley and see if he can pick some up ." He then went back into the front room to use the phone.</p><p>You couldn't help but over hear the conversation he was having with Crowley "Dear boy, could you get me some sugar, please?" You froze, as your breathing got faster and heavier, you began to shake. Your heart was pounding so hard you thought it might pop out of your chest. You could no longer hold the cup, the weight of it was just to much. The cup fell to the floor shattering,"Nonononono!" you started to mutter. Aziraphale looked in to the backroom with a concerned look on his face. "Dear boy, I will call you back." he said and quickly hung up the phone. At this point tears were streaming down your face, and your knees had given out. "(y/n) It's ok I'm here." He said in a calm soothing voice. You could hardly hear him over your racing thoughts but his voice did make you feel just a little bit better. Aziraphale dropped on his knees next to you ignoring the cup shards and tea that was getting on his clothing "Breathe with me, my dear" he then took a deep breath in, you attempted to do the same but your breath was shaky and you couldn't hold it in for more then a few seconds.</p><p>"Can you list five things you can see dear?" you looked around the room, before answering. "Y-you, t-he k-kettle, tea, b-b-books, a-and cups." "Excellent! could you list four things you can touch for me?" "The f-floor, my clothes, the cups, and the s-spoon." "You are doing wonderful dear! Now could you please name three things you can hear?" "Your-r voice, my voice, and the AC." "Good! How bout two things you can smell." "Your cologne, a-and the tea." "Last thing dear can you name something you can taste?" "Tea," Aziraphale smiled softly "you did absolute splendid my dear! Is there anything you need?" "Y-Yeah could you grab my inhaler it's in my backpack" You say pointing to the table. Aziaraphale popped up quickly and started to rummage through your backpack, he retrieved the inhaler and handed it to you. You breathed in the medicine counting down. "Thank you,"you said finally breathing out "You are most welcome my dear,"</p><p>Aziraphale went quiet for a moment. "(y/n), may I ask what happened?" You sighed looking down "When you were talking to Crowley you said something that sounded like what this one guy who touched me as a kid used to say to me, and it triggered some bad memories.....I-I'm sorry," You started tears began to stream out of your eyes. "It-it just felt like he was there again. He always used to tell me to give him some sugar, I didn't want to because he'd always slip his tongue in my mouth, but I did because I was so afraid! He always grabbed my chest and my ass too. I don't get how someone could do that to a seven year old!" You you sobbed slightly "My dear may I hug you?" You nodded, Aziraphale rapped his arms around you firmly, it was soft and pleasant.</p><p>"I-I told my parents but they just said t-to stay away from him. I-I tried so hard to but he always found me. Happened till I was ten. That was the year I moved after my 'friend' raped me..." Aziraphale squeezed you tighter it was quite comforting, "Even after I moved it didn't get much better, I used to hang out at the library all the time when I was twelve, but this one dude there always touched me, thankfully he got kicked out from the library permanently." You sighed wiping the tears off your face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to ramble..." "My dear (y/n), you did nothing wrong, I'm very sorry that this happened to you." "It's fine I should be used to I now anyways." "It's not fine!" Aziraphale exclaimed "And you shouldn't be used to it, no one deserves to be treated like that." "But it was my fault I shoul-" "It wasn't your fault" Aziraphale said cutting you off. "It was their fault for doing it they had full control of their actions, they chose to do that to you" You started crying again and hugged Aziraphale tighter, as he rubbed your back making calming noises as he did so. After a few minutes you stoped crying.</p><p>"Aziraphale," "Yes my dear?" "Thank you," "Your quite welcome," Aziraphale then started to get up deciding that it was about time to clean up the broken cup and tea. "Can-can you hug me a little while longer?" "Of course, I'll be here for you as long as you need me to."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>